


Рай для умерших арранкаров

by steinvor



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Philosophy, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Улькиорра Шиффер стал чем-то большим, чем умершая душа или Пустой.Ичиго ранил его будучи таким же монстром, а очищать уже мертвые души способны только квинси и шинигами.





	Рай для умерших арранкаров

Исида-младший часто видел его силуэт.  
Сначала он испугался: а что же почувствует Орихиме?  
Потом он понял, что те его просто не видят.  
Повсюду следовать тенью за ним и за Иноуэ с Ичиго, охраняя их от его возможного нападения, уже стало привычкой.  
Пока он не сообразил, Улькиорра Шиффер стал чем-то большим, чем умершая душа или Пустой.  
А еще позже вспомнил одну деталь: Ичиго ранил его будучи таким же монстром, а очищать уже мертвые души способны только квинси и шинигами.  
Со стороны его народа, правда, это носило характер последней услуги, оказываемой лишь однажды.  
И все-таки он следил, теперь уже из-за некоего интереса и любопытства.  
Призрак призрака, называемый некогда Улькиоррой Шиффером, часто подолгу засиживался на скамейке местного парка, в обществе молчаливого Исиды-старшего.  
Они смотрели на опускавшуюся вместе с осыпающейся листвой, тихо завоевывающую Каракуру, осень.  
Исида-младший почти не чувствовал ни реяцу арранкара, ни духовную силу своего отца.  
«Куда же попадают исчезнувшие из Уэко Мундо Пустые?» - задумывался иногда Исида, но молчал, не смея тревожить хрупкое душевное равновесие Орихиме и Ичиго. Да и Чада.  
«Видимо существует рай и для умерших арранкаров», - думает Урюю, а потом до него доходит:  
«Рюкен, наверное, внутри совсем пустой. Только не мертвый.»

 

13 март 2014


End file.
